5 Alat Indera
by Ryuki Lollypopz
Summary: "Iya! Ada sesuatu dimatamu!","Telingaku hampa tanpa suaramu",sensasi serasa seperti tersengat listrik,"Baumu enak",-aaammm -.. GaJe? Baca dulu, baru bilang Gaje Xd


5 Alat Indera

by; Ryuki Lollypopz

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SasuNaru! '-'b

Genre : Romance

Rated : T

Warning : hmmm? ada yang salah, aneh, Gaje? taruh di'ripyu yak!

Cekidot! X9

.

.

.

R.Y.U.K.I

.

.

.

1. Mata!

.

Mereka berdua sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing diruang tengah apartemen Sasuke. Berdua, ya.. hanya ada Naruto dan tentunya Sasuke sang empunya tempat disana. Sasuke sedari 1 jam tadi masih hening dengan kegiatannya membaca novel. Cukuplah tebal novel itu. Membuat Naruto bergidik melihatnya. Tentu saja, ia tak suka hal-hal kaku seperti itu. Tidak bagi Sasuke.

"Teme!" Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya duduk termenung menatapi kekasihnya yang duduk berseberangan dengannya itu, tiba-tiba memanggil Sasuke.

"hn?" Sasuke menggumam, namun posisinya tak sedikitpun berubah. Mendongak dari bukunya untuk menatap Dobe-nya pun tidak.

"Ada sesuatu dimatamu!" tegur Naruto yang berlagak serius. Bagusnya, Sasuke langsung mendongak.

"hn?" gumam Sasuke lagi, heran mungkin.

"Iya! Ada sesuatu dimatamu!" ucap Naruto gusar. Entah apa maksud dan tujuannya.

"Dobe.." ucap Sasuke datar. Sepertinya ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Eh? A-apa?" jawab Naruto tiba-tiba gugup karena ditatap dengan tatapan aneh dan tajam oleh sang Teme.

"Hanya ada **kau** dimataku"

"?"

"Ck, Baka Dobe" Sasukepun kembali menyelami novelnya, meniggalkan Naruto yang kini jadi bingung.

.

.

2. Telinga!

.

Benar-benar keterlaluan sudah kali ini bagi Sasuke. Bayangkan saja, betapa tersiksanya dia mendengar ocehan Naruto selama 1 jam non-stop. Mereka berada di ruang tengah. Sasuke masih denga kegiatan membaca novelnya, dan Naruto, sepertinya baru menemukan apa kegiatannya kali ini yaitu bercerita panjang lebar beberapa film yang pernah ia tonton.

".. dan kau tau Teme! tokoh utamanya langsung nekat melompat dari ketinggian! Bahkan aku yang menonton saja, jantungku berdegup kencang!.."

"Dobe" potong Sasuke tiba-tiba. Sepertinya ia sudah tak tahan lagi.

"eh?"

"Silahkan keluar dari ruangan ini kalau kau masih ingin bercerita!" ucap Sasuke sarkatis, dan mungkin sedikit keterlaluan juga. Tapi, Narutonya juga sih yang terlalu banyak omong. Alhasil, sang Dobepun tak berkicau lagi, dengan wajah murungnya yang tertekuk-tekuk.

-1 menit-...

-5 menit-...

-10 menit-...

-15 menit-...

Tak bisa dipungkiri lagi. Nyatanya seorang Uchihalah yang kali ini yang akan menyerah duluan. Faktanya, selama 15 menit tanpa suara sang kekasih, ia malah jadi gusar dan merindukan suara cempreng milik Naruto. Sasuke langsung menutup bukunya dan meletakkannya diatas meja yang berada dihadapannya. Narutopun terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke. Bahkan ia malah jadi khawatir kalau-kalau sang kekasih masih tak bisa memaafkannya.

"Sas-.."

"Bicaralah.." sahut Sasuke namun tak berani menatap langsung Naruto. Sepertinya ia malu mengakuinya.

"Eh?"

"Telingaku **hampa** tanpa **suaramu**" sambungnya lagi dengan rona merah dipipinya. Saking malunya, ia bahkan menyembunyikan kepalanya diantara dua lutunya yang baru saja ia naikkan juga ketempat duduknya.

"..." Naruto malah hening juga dengan rona merah dipipinya.

"Setidaknya.." sambung Sasuke, dan kembali mendongkkan kepalanya.

"..ceritakanlah tentang diriku saja" sahutnya innocence.

*GUBRAK* -Naruto terjungkal kebawah meja-

.

.

3. Kulit!

.

Sasuke memindah posisi duduknya sekarang. Ia kini lebih memilih tak membaca novelnya dan duduk disamping Naruto. Namun bodohnya, mereka berdua malah hanya berdiam-diaman saja, dengan jarak duduk sekitar 50cm.

"Emm.. Teme?" Naruto memulai duluan angkat bicara.

"hn?"

"Kita ngapain sekarang?" tanyanya gusar.

"nonton tv?" ajak Sasuke, Narutopun mengiyakan. Merekapun lalu pindah ke kamar Sasuke, karena Cuma disana saja yang ada tvnya.

Entah mengapa, mungkin gara-gara sikap Sasuke barusan. Keadaan sedari tai tetap saja sangat suram sekali. Terlihat kecanggungan dari masing-masing makhluk yang ada di kamar tersebut. Mereka berdua duduk bersandar di atas kasur, namun tetap, dengan jarak tertentu tentunya. Sasuke menyalakan tv dengan remot yang ada ditangannya. Mujur atau apakah ini, channel yang muncul ialah channel kartun, baru beberapa detik saja sudah membuat Naruto mengeluarkan gelak tawanya. Setidaknya ini membuat keadaan mencair. Namun nampaknya, Sasuke lebih memilih menonton kekasihnya tersenyum-senyum karena acara kartunnya yang sangat lucu ketimbang menonton kartun tersebut. Lama-kelamaan, Narutopun menyadari sesuatu.

"errrr-.. Teme? Kalau kau tak suka dengan kartunnya, ganti saja channelnya" ucap Naruto sambil tertunduk. Ia kira begitu, karena menurutnya, nampaknya Sasuke tak begitu menikmati kartun yang amat lucu itu baginya.

"hn? Terserah kau saja, Dobe" sahut Sasuke sambil melempar pelan remot tv yang ada ditangannya kearah Naruto.

"Eh?" bingung, Narutopun mengambil remotnya dan langsung mengganti ke channel selanjutnya. Ia langsung berhenti memencet-mencet tombol remotnya beberapa saat. Nampaknya ia penasaran dengan film yang ada di salah channel yang satu ini. Dari backsoundnyapun sepertinya ini film Horor.

"hn?" Sasuke bingung sebentar melihat Naruto yang mendadak jadi ketakutan. Lalu ia menyadari kenapa. Insting Uchihanyapun bergerak secepat kilat. Ia langsung duduk memepet kearah Naruto. Sekarang, mereka sangat dekat.

-1 menit kemudian-

"AAAAAAA!" teriak Naruto histeris bahkan refleks langsung memeluk Sasuke. Yah, baru saja setannya keluar, setan yang ada di filmnya.

-bzzzt-

Saking terkejutnya juga, Sasuke jadi merasakan sensasi aneh saat Naruto memeluknya erat. Kulit mereka yang saling menempel membuat sensasi serasa seperti tersengat listrik. Naruto juga merasakannya. Namun nampaknya itu Cuma sebentar. Dan mendadak langsung tergantikan dengan kehangatan dan rasa aman.

"Emmm..." Naruto bergumam, merasa sedikit malu dengan posisinya sekarang. Saat ia ingin melepaskan pelukannya, Sasuke malah memeluknya semakin erat saja.

"hn?"

"Kau cari kesempatan ya, Teme.." ucap Naruto sebal dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Bukannya kau yang cari kesempatan, hn?" balas Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Ck, baka Teme"

.

.

4. Hidung!

.

Di atas kasur yang empuk. Dan dengan posisi yang seperti itu. Nyatanya membuat mereka mengantuk dan tertidur bersama. Bahkan masih berpelukan. Manisnya masa-masa mereka saat ini. Beberapa jam terlewatkan. Hingga Sasuke merasakan sesuatu. Ia merasa kehilangan sesuatu yang sedari tadi didekapnya. Naruto.

"eh?"

Sasukepun langsung terbangun dan menyapu pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamar. Namun, ia tak menemukan adanya sosok sang kekasih disana. Iapun langsung tergesa-gesa menuruni tempat tidurnya dan berlari menuju ruang tengah. Sepi, dan tak ada seorangpun disana. Terakhir, iapun mencari di dapur. Sayang, hasilnya tetap sama.

/Apa dia pulang?/ pikirnya sambil melangkahkan kaki gontai menuju kamar.

"hn?" Sasuke mencium sesuatu. Tepat saat ia memasuki kamarnya ia mencium sesuatu yang amat lembut itu di Indera penciumannya. Bau itupun sepertinya berasal dari balkonnya.

"eh? Teme?"

-Greb-

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke langsung memeluk Naruto dari belakang. Dan dengan Naruto yang bahkan tak sempat lagi membalikkan badannya. Dengan gesitnya Sasuke menciumi aroma Naruto yang khas dengan jeruknya dibagian tengkuknya. Tentunya membuat Naruto hampir mendesah.

"H-hei!" Naruto menegurnya namun Sasuke tak memperdulikannya.

"Kau-.. kemana tadi? heh?" tanyanya kesal dan masih dengan kegiatannya barusan.

"Khh.. a-aku.. sshh.. aku mandi, Teme!"

"Hn. Ini hukuman untukmu yang sudah meninggalkanku sendirian dan membuatku khawatir.. Dobe" sahut Sasuke yang semakin bersemangat dengan kegiatannya.

"Eeekkh?"

"Baumu enak"

"Te-TEME!"

.

.

5. Lidah!

.

"Ssshh..Teme! hh-hentikan!"

"hm?"

"A-aku.. aku ingin makan ice cream!"

Secepat kilat muncul ide jahil di otak jenius sang Uchiha.

"hn" Ia pun langsung menarik Naruto ke dapur. Menyuruhnya duduk dengan tenang disalah satu kursi. Sedangkan ia mengambil satu cup ice cream yang ada dikuklkasnya. Setelah itu dengan santainya ia duduk dipinggiran meja dekat Naruto.

"Kau-.. mau ini kan?" tanya Sasuke lagi dengan seringai anehnya yang membuat Naruto bergidik dan hanya bisa mengangguk tak nyaman.

"Baiklah" Sasuke mengambil sesendok ice creamnya dan menyuapkannya ke mulut Naruto.

"Eh?" Narutopun terkejut dan lalu membuka mulutnya pelan.

-aaammm~-

"Teme!" tentu saja Naruto marah. Nyatanya, sesendok ice cream tadi gagal mendarat didalam mulutnya. Malah Sasuke yang memakannya.

"hn?" Sasukepun langsung menarik kepala Naruto untuk mendekat. Dan tak perlu waktu lama, bibir merekapun kini telah saling menyatu.

"Emmmh!" Naruto hanya bisa mengerang kesal dan mencoba mennarik kepalanya menjauh. Namun sayangnya, tenaga Sasuke lebih kuat darinya.

Selanjutnya, permainan lidah sambil menelan ice creampun dimulai.

.

.

.

Lollypopz

.

.

.

-fin-

udah baca, klik 'review' aja langsung!

Unyu~ :3


End file.
